Family Secrets
by NeverBetAgainstMe9
Summary: Booth has a secret he's been keeping from the team. Meanwhile, he and Bones still have their baby secret too. What happens when Booth's secret shows up? HA BB


**I've been working on this idea for a very long time and just got around to writing it. The idea wouldn't leave me alone, and before people complain about me not being true to the show let's just pretend that drinking wasn't Booth's dad's only issue. Most of you know me as FallonFan0909. I don't do too much writing but I have written a NCIS multichapter and a CSI oneshot**.

Most of you may recognize this story from a couple years ago when I started it, this is essentially the same first chapter with just some minor tweeking due to the fact that I just found it on my pc the other day again, and the direction the show is going in now I had to change some things.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... except Lily.

Chapter 1: How can I help you?

It was a normal day in the Jeffersonian Medico-Legal Lab. Dr. Brennan was in her office working on her next book while waiting for her partner, Seeley Booth, to bring a case her way. She was stuck and had no idea where to go with the idea she had for Andy and Kathy. She knew the result just not how to get there. Brennan threw her head back in frustration, closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Hey Bones. New story?" Booth said as he strolled into her office, attempting to read over her shoulder.

"Yes Booth, and I would appreciate you stepping back and not reading it until its finished. I'm stuck right now and have no idea how to fix it." Brennan told him as she was trying to push him away from the computer.

"Well, if you let me read it maybe I can help you. After all we all know Andy is based off me." Booth said flashing his charm smile trying to get Bones to give in and let him read her book before anyone else. They were partners, she had dedicated a good amount of her books to him, recently started dating, and she was carrying his child. It wasn't fair that he had to wait like everyone else.

"For the last time Booth, I did not base Andy off of you!" Brennan exclaimed. "Was there a reason for you stopping by? Did you bring a case?"

"No, no case yet Bones. Just stopped by to see if you wanted to get a bite to eat at the diner." Booth said still straining to read the computer monitor.

Brennan sat for a moment contemplating the idea of lunch. "Sure, just let me close out of this." She said as she saved and quit her word program. She got up and grabbed her purse and coat.

Angela Montanegro watched as two of her favorite people left the lab, Booth's hand on the small of Brennan's back as always. "I wonder when those two are going to get their act together?" she said aloud to what she thought was herself.

"Maybe if we lock them in a closet and don't let them out until they sort everything out?" Jack Hodgins said as he entered her office. Neither of them knowing the secret that Booth and Brennan were keeping.

"We both know that that probably wouldn't work. They would spend the entire time argueing on how to get out." Angela said knowing she had a point.

"I don't get why you are trying to get them together. It's bad enough around here with you and Hodgins." Cam said as she too entered Angela's office.

"Hey who's that?" Angela asked as she noticed a girl walking into the lab with a slightly lost look on her face.

"I have no idea but she's kinda-" Hodgins started to say but was cut off.

"Oh My God! Seeley isn't going to be to happy about this one." Cam said as she left the artists office. "Lily, what are you doing here?" She yelled over to the girl as she approached her. The girl stood 5'4'', athletic build, had brownish-copper hair that was about shoulder length and a little unkempt, dark green eyes, and wore a pant suit that screamed FBI.

"Cam? I'm sorry, but I need to speak to whatever intern is to be assigned to me today. We have a new case." The girl who's name had been established as Lily stated.

"Wait you two know each other?" Angela asked as she approached the two women.

"Uh, yeah we do. You must be, hmmm, Angela?" Lily asked slightly nervous.

"Yeah, I am Angela. Have I met you before?" Angela asked a little freaked out that this girl knew who she was, but she couldn't remember her for the life of her.

"No. We haven't met before." Lily said flashing an all to familiar looking smile. "I'm the newest liason officer assigned to-"

"Oh my God! You're related to Booth aren't you! Only a Booth can pull that smile." Angela said as her brain put together the pieces at warped speed.

"I'm Agent Lily Booth." Lily replied offering her hand to Angela in a hand shake. "I'm Seeley's younger sister. He hasn't really known about me for too long but he's told me alot about you guys."

"Booth has a little sister!" Hodgins yelled as he walked up to the conversing women.

"Yes, and if he hasn't told you guys about me then could you keep your voices down. I'm pretty sure that if you haven't been told about me then chances are his beloved Bones doesn't either. And from what he's been saying about her I think they could be on the right track to finally getting together." Lily answered in a hushed tone.

"You don't have to worry about Bren. She's out to lunch with Booth. So why don't we move this up to the lounge and Lily here can tell us all about big Booth and Bren getting their act together and finally realizing what we've all known all along." Angela said as she linked arms with Lily, closely followed by Hodgins and Cam.

"So," Angela said as she took a seat beside Lily on the couch. "what can you tell us about Bren and Booth?"

"Wow, you really don't dance around a question do you? All I know about Seeley and Dr. Brennan is that Seeley is head over heals for her. And they may be a little closer then you all realize." Lily said.

"Wait? What do you mean?" Angela asked slightly worried about what Brennan had been keeping to herself during Angela's maturnity leave.

"I'm just saying that when Seeley isn't taking time to get to know his long lost sister, he's with Dr. Brennan." Lily explained thinking that for two people who were just partners they spent an aweful lot of time together.

"Sweetie, let me fill you in on the Booth/Brennan saga. For nearly seven years now we have all had to listen to the same old "Just Partners" song and dance. They have always spent a lot of nonwork hours together. Now if you were to let's say go over to big brother Booth's apartment and she were there wearing his clothes then you'd have some new information for us." Angela said as she sympathetically place her hand on the younger Booth's shoulder.

"Well, since I haven't met Dr. Brennan yet, I have nothing then." Lily said with a little disappointment in her voice.

"So, Cam knows who you are but the rest of us don't. Tell us a little bit about this mysterious Lily Booth that none of us knew existed until a few minutes ago when she came looking for a squintern." Hodgins said hoping to distract his wife from the Booth/Brennan thing for a few minutes. He was starting to worry she may be obsessed with getting the two together.

"Well, as you guys know I'm Seeley's younger sister." Lily started.

"A lot younger sister." Angela mumbled mostly to herself.

"Yeah, lot younger. I'm not sure how much information Seel's given you about his childhood, but let's just say our father wasn't the greatest of men. After Pops found our dad..." Lily paused trying to find the right words without telling them about Booth's past that she wasn't sure the group knew about.

"Pops found my dad beating me up one day." Booth said as he made his presense known.

"Then Hank asked Booth's father to leave and never come back," Brennan continued knowing that she wasn't only informing her fellow squints, but Booth as well to that detail.

"He did?" Booth asked as he looked questioningly at Bones.

"Yes, he told me he didn't know how to tell you and hoped I would find a time and place for you to learn that information." Brennan told Booth in that matter of fact way only she could pull off.

"Yeah, so after that day Joe left Seeley and Jared with Pops and started to wander the country. He met my mother in a small town in Maine about 4 years after leaving the guys." Lily picked up the story.

"So how did you two find out about each other?" Angela asked waving a hand at Lily and Booth.

"I always knew I had brothers. I found a picture of them in Joe's office when I was about 6 looking for paper to color on. I asked him about it when he got home from work that day. He told me I had two older brothers, Seeley and Jared, and that they weren't around because they didn't want him around. Even at the age of 6 I wouldn't have blamed either of my brothers had that been true. In my six year old mind he always smelled weird and was very angry. When I turned 18 I decided to start looking for them. I found out that Seeley was in the FBI, and I knew that the FBI was for me too. I joined and graduated from Quantico last month. That's when I finally felt worthy of letting Seeley know I existed." Lily explained carefully not knowing how much about Joseph Booth these people knew.

"I think I speak for both Booth and I when I say you never had to prove your worthiness to Booth. He is very much a family man and is always telling me how many different types of family there are." Brennan said as she placed a reassuring hand on the youngest Booth's knee.

"Thank you Dr. Brennan. That means a lot." Lily said flashing a femine version of the Booth charm smile Brennan had become so accustom to.

"So what was this about a case?" Cam asked trying to get her team back on track.

**Please let me know what you think. Writing isn't my best skill and I'm hoping that the more I write, and the more feedback I get, the more I'll improve.**


End file.
